1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternator for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An alternator having a phase terminal sandwiched by a detector terminal led out from a voltage regulator is shown in JP-A-11-164518. The phase terminal extending from a terminal base of a rectifier is electrically connected to the detector terminal by resistance welding. If the detector terminal is made of a material having a relatively high electrical resistance, such as a nickel-plated iron plate, the phase terminal sandwiched by the detector terminal can be welded to the detector terminal without difficulty. This is because most of the welding current flows through the phase terminal sandwiched by the detector terminal without bypassing a welding portion.
However, if the detector terminal is made of a material having a high electrical conductivity such as a tin-plated brass, an amount of current flowing through the bent portion of the detector terminal will increase, and thereby an amount of welding current flowing through the phase terminal will decrease. Therefore, there occurs a problem that the phase terminal cannot be well connected to the detector terminal by resistance welding.